1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of transaction processing and more particularly, to a system for enhanced transaction processing across different computing platforms.
2. Background Information
Transaction processing system development has in the past be somewhat of an art. Diverse computing platforms running different operating systems are connected together to form a system. Software developed for these systems has been tuned to the idiosyncracies of the computing platform and, therefore, difficult to port to new platforms. In addition, since each platform uses a different approach to resource management, changes at the system level ripple through the system, creating a maintenance nightmare. An example of an application using a variety of platforms is described below.
In the world of commodities trading margins are low. Profitability for the enterprise depends on the meticulous tracking of orders and the precise measurement of the commodity to be bought or sold. In prior art systems, an order is received and then entered into an order processing computer running a database application. The order is verified and transferred to a minicomputer for execution. The minicomputer is connected via serial communication links to one or more scale controllers; the scale controllers control loading of the commodity into a carrier such as a truck.
Some time later, the truck arrives at the plant to receive the amount of the commodity requested in the order. A worker enters the order number into the scale controller and the order is retrieved from the minicomputer. The worker verifies the order, places the truck onto the scale and fills the truck. The truck driver receives a bill of lading stating the gross weight of the filled truck, the tare weight (the weight of the truck before loading) and the net weight of the commodity loaded. The scale controller also prints the transaction to a printer as required for auditing purposes. Transactions are stored to nonvolatile memory and transferred as they become available to the order processing computer for balancing of the accounts.
Programmers wishing to make changes to the system are required to learn the intricacies of operation of each computer and controller. Minor changes to items such as field length during software maintenance ripple throughout the system, making code development and verification a costly and inherently unreliable prospect.
Attempts have been made to develop processing environments which allow the connection of platforms in a seamless system. One example is the Distributed Automation Environment (DAE) promoted by International Business Machines. However, typically such an environment extends to only platforms produced and supported by that computer manufacturer. In addition, data transfers between systems are restricted to fixed length, fixed position transfers. Changes in system requirements often lead to costly or unwieldy solutions.
It is clear that there is a need for an integrated approach to efficient processing of transactions across different computer platforms. Systems designed according to this approach should be modular to allow reliable maintenance as system requirements change.